Train Wreck
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Having a conversation with one ex-wife and two ex-lovers, with your gay lover standing by and listening is even something Gibbs doesn't want to experience. McGibbs and Slash. #9 in McGee's Keeper series.


**It's been a while. Sorry guys. But I finally finished it and I hope you like it.**

**#9 in the McGee's Keeper Series. **

* * *

**Train Wreck**

They were called onto a case for a dead marine. Tim, Ziva, and Tony were pulling the equipment from the truck and Tim stared up at the house through the back window. Jethro and the Colonel Mann were standing a bit close.

"Hey, is she…" He had no way of knowing how to phrase the question.

"On top?" Ziva supplied and he mock glared at the humor in her eyes. It was fun to see her relaxed whenever Jethro came up.

It's been a month since Jethro shaved off that damn mustache, took Tim on a date, and escorted him back to his and Ziva's apartment with a kiss to his cheek. Things were finally getting back to way things were with both he and Jethro, and at work. Though…they haven't made love yet and Tim was starting to feel it. No doubt so was Jethro. He's looked up from his computer a time or two to find Jethro staring at him with so much heat Tim had to excuse himself to splash water on his face to cool down. And no offense to Ziva, but sometimes he wished he didn't live with her, though that was mostly when his needs got to be too much.

He'd like to see anyone try to masturbate with an assassin in the next room. If they could do it, quietly, then he would gladly take their advice. Because, between Ziva as his roommate, the team coming over for dog piles, and Jethro's heated looks; Tim was strung tight like never before.

"No," he said. "I meant…did they use to date or something?"

"Excellent question Probie." Tony shut the door and Tim closed the other. "And I know for a fact that it's a positive. Before you came to join our little team," he whispered as they were walking closer, "we got a case that ended up involving Colonel Mann's team and we had to work together. They dated for a bit but called it quits."

Tim blinked when Tony stopped and stared at him, grinning wide. "What?"

"Called it quits around the time you came around and became an agent." At Ziva and Tim's wide eyed surprise, Tony gave a loud bark like laugh, still grinning. "Oh man, this is going to be good."

"I'm glad you think so DiNozzo." They all turned to face Jethro and Colonel Mann. "You care to get to work now?"

"Right away Boss," Tony replied quickly, his grin never leaving. Ziva followed along with Tim and they got to work. But heaven help him if he couldn't stop glancing at his lover every chance he got because that just surprised the hell out of him and he had to find out if Jethro really broke it off with Mann just because of him or if it was a coincidence.

* * *

Colonel Mann was their boss, which was weird, but they were rolling with it. After Tim escorted the DIA agent down to Abby's lab and had a talk with her, he headed back upstairs to find both Jethro and Mann at his computer, banging away at the keys.

"No, I don't think you do," Mann giggled as she stepped between Jethro and the computer. Tim frowned at the way she was touching him. He didn't like it. "It takes a soft touch." And leaning over, she practically put her ass in Jethro's lap.

He watched Jethro raise an eyebrow before moving around her to lean beside her. She smiled when she pressed a key. "See, there. Delete search? No." She looked at the screen and frowned. "No." And she started banging away. "No, no, no."

Needing to save his computer from both computer illiterate bosses, and before Jethro decided to grab his bat to hit his computer with it, he ran in. "No, no, no, no, no."

Mann stood back so he could use his computer and he may have squeezed in closer to Jethro so that Mann wasn't so close. May have. "Prints from Reynold's back door scored a match, but your computer a little-"

"It's linked with Abby's lab. It's perfectly fine…ma'am."

Jethro threw him a look that was a cross between heated and amused before stepping away and over to the larger screen to see who's prints came from the back door of their murder victim's home. The photo of Major Sweigart, the man who tried to take over the case, popped up. "Which is more than can be said for Major Sweigart."

"Want to pay the man a visit Gibbs?" Mann asked as she came to stand beside him.

"Sure." He glanced back at Tim. "McGee, do some background checking on Major Sweigart, along with our DIA man that's downstairs with Abby."

"On it Boss. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Jethro nodded and they both turned to Mann, who looked between them both before finally nodded. "I'll go start the car."

Once she left, Jethro stepped back over to his side of the desk while Tim sat down in his seat. Jethro leaned forward as if looking at something on the computer and Tim whispered, "So, you and Mann?"

"Long time ago Tim, and never going to happen." His hand came up to the back of his neck and Tim nearly melted as the rough fingers kneaded his neck. "Got all I need right here."

"Yeah, well, I don't think she knows that she doesn't have a chance with you again."

Tim looked at Jethro and those blue eyes drilled into his own green ones and he felt his heart race at the look in his eyes. Amusement, love, need, fire, and possession all rolled into one. He really needed to have a talk with Jethro about looking at him like that at work.

"Gotta go. Get to work and hopefully we can have dinner tonight."

"Looking forward to it." It was a rare moment of letting their personal life into work, but it had been needed.

* * *

Gibbs thought he was in hell. His day could not get any worse. His director was an ex-lover, he was working beside another ex-lover, the ex-lover he left when Tim came around, and now… Now it turned out his ex-wife was a witness.

They were standing in the Director's office with Jenny behind the desk, and Hollis started talking. "We have a little "issue"."

"We?"

"You-You want to tell her, Agent Gibbs?"

Hell no. "No, not particularly."

Jenny looked between them. "Is this issue going to involve lawyers?"

"It already did." At Jenny's confused look, Hollis explained. "It's his ex-wife. She's a material witness."

He silently sighed at the highly amused light that entered Jenny's eyes when she heard that. Because she not only knew about Tim, but she knew about how he used to date Hollis. "And which ex would that be?"

"Stephanie."

She smiled and Jethro huffed. "What number is she again? Second?"

She knew damn well which number Stephanie was. "Third."

"Oh, right. You lived in Europe with her for a while…Frankfurt."

"Moscow."

"Two years?"

"One."

"Well, it's hard to live in Moscow. With anyone." He already wished the day was over. And he knew for a fact that if Tim, Ziva, or Tony were there they'd be laughing their asses off. "Do you think he should _divorce_ himself from this case, Colonel Mann?"

"No, no, ma'am. No."

"Nor do I. I don't see a problem if you conduct the interview. Do you have a problem with Colonel Mann interviewing your ex-wife, Agent Gibbs?"

He sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"No," they both said and all he could do was hold it hands up in a defeated gesture.

"Problem solved," Jenny smiled.

Gibbs shook his head before heading out to the bullpen. He was going to need his strength for how this case was turning up.

* * *

Tim saw Tony and Ziva rush off and frowned. "Hey, where you guys going?"

"Didn't they tell you?" Tony was bouncing on the balls of his feet like a kid hyped up on candy and wanting to go on a rollercoaster. "Gibbs' ex-wife number three was a material witness and they brought her in. Come on."

Well, he wasn't about to give up on that opportunity. Quickly minimizing his things, he followed after them and they entered into the observation room. A redhead woman sat at the table, Colonel Mann walking around.

"What time did Major Sweigart arrive at your apartment?"

"Uh, about 6:30."

"And leave?"

"About 10:00." She stared at Mann. "Where's Gibbs? I know you know he's my ex."

"He's busy."

"Some things never change."

Ziva glanced at Tim but Tim just stared through the window. Tony broke the silence. "Who do you think is prettier? Ex-wife number three or wannabe future ex-wife number four?"

Tim chuckled which Tony grinned at. Ziva rolled her eyes. "Colonel Mann is at a disadvantage because of uniform."

Tony tilted his head and both Tim and Ziva looked at him. Tim knew what Tony was doing, and Ziva too, but Ziva seemed to confirm it. "Please tell me you're not trying to imagine her without her uniform, Tony."

He just gave a sly grin to Ziva and Tim shook his head before he continued to watch. He had imagined Stephanie to be different from what Jethro told him about her and the way she had decorated the house. Her clothes weren't colorful but there was color and it went nicely with her deep red hair. The way the woman had practically whiteout-ed everything in Jethro's house, he had expected the woman to wear plain white or black clothes.

Tim watched as Colonel Mann slipped up on asking how long Stephanie's known Sweigart, instead asking how long she's known Gibbs. He knew the woman wanted Jethro back, but she was in for a rude awakening if she thought she could have him. Tim may belong to Jethro, but Jethro also belonged to him. And they've gone through major ups and downs for it to end because of this woman. Hell no. Jethro was his.

Stephanie was now yelling at the mirror, thinking Jethro was on the other side. And he was. Tim saw him before the others.

"Feisty," Tony drawled before he finally noticed Jethro. "In a completely attractive way. Got zip at Fort Belvoir, boss."

"Captain Reynolds got along with everyone."

"No one heard a thing last night." When Jethro just continued to stand there, Tony and Ziva glanced at each other. "I'm gonna go check those phone records."

Tony started heading out when Ziva also added, "I am going to help him," and left.

It was just Jethro and Tim, and the tech guy, left. Jethro stepped up beside him before looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "DIA guy checks out, I've already tried to keep Abby company so he couldn't annoy her and get her work done, and…Sweigart is clean so far. My computer's digging deeper at the moment. Just waiting for it all to download." He nodded and they continued to watch both of Jethro's exes. "They're pretty, though the Colonel surprises me."

"Why's that?"

"She's not a redhead."

The look Jethro sent him had him smiling, especially when Jethro's eyes flickered to his own hair to show that he too wasn't a redhead, yet he was with him. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't just go for redhead's McGee."

"Sure, Boss."

Smirking, Jethro stepped closer and leaned to whisper in his ear. "I like them feisty." Tim shivered as he felt Jethro's hand trail down his side before pinching his ass. He glared at Jethro and he smirked again. "See." Jethro stepped back before nodding to the window. "Keep an eye on them. She's about done."

"Where are you going?"

"Coffee."

Yeah, he should have expected that.

Tim watched the rest of the interview before Jethro entered with two coffees for the women. "Decaf, right?" he asked.

Stephanie looked up at him. "We need to talk."

"The Colonel's conducting the interview."

Stephanie looked back at Mann. "I'm done," and she grabbed the coffee before walking over to the corner, facing the mirror. Tim saw her eyes on the mirror so that she was watching the two at the door after Stephanie pulled him that way.

"Why are you targeting my boyfriend?" she demanded. "You couldn't make me happy, so you won't let me be happy with someone else, is that it?"

Tim almost laughed out loud on that one. Did she really think he's waited all these years just to finally swoop in and make her life miserable?

It was obvious Jethro was thinking along the same lines when he answered, bemused. "No."

"Then what are you doing?"

"What I've always had to do, Stephanie, my job."

He started to head out but she grabbed his arm. "Can we at least finish one conversation?"

"I'm feeling like I'm married again," he sighed.

"Well, that's funny. I never felt like we were ever married." They stared at each other for a few seconds, probably realizing they were way off topic. Then Stephanie spoke again. "Look Eric didn't do this and I don't know what evidence you've got that makes you think he did, but you're wrong. Just don't screw this up for me, Jethro."

Hearing enough, he headed out to the hall and was going to head to the bullpen when his phone went off to show a text from Abby. He walked down the hall.

"It's not about you," Jethro whispered.

"Well, it was never about me, was it?"

Clearing his throat, he made his presence known. "Uh, Boss." He gave a nod when Jethro gave him a look that clearly sent his silent thanks for cutting in. "Uh, Abby needs to see us in the lab."

* * *

Ducky stood in autopsy over their latest victim and listened to Colonel Hollis Mann talk about the interview with ex-wife number three. He knew, like the rest of them, that Jethro and Ms. Mann had dated a while back but Jethro had ended it. And if he remembered correctly, it was about the time young Timothy came around, finally became an agent, and joined the team.

And like Jethro, he too didn't believe in coincidences.

"Yes, I can imagine it was quite awkward for everyone."

"So…what happened between them?" she asked.

"You know a man's heart often tells us how he lived. Sometimes…" he pulled off his gloves and threw them away as he continued, "it might even tell us how he died, but contrary to popular myth, it never tells us how he loved."

However, when it came to young Timothy and Jethro's love for him, all one had to do was look at his eyes as they rested on the young man. Jethro liked to think that he was a controlled man and hid his emotions, but when Timothy was involved, that all went out the window. It was all out in the open, though one had to look.

Colonel Mann folded her arms as she stepped closer to him as he stood in front of the x-ray of Reynolds' chest. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to put you on the spot."

"You won't find a better man than Jethro." Unfortunately for her, he was taken. "He's a fiercely loyal colleague and friend, but he does come with his challenges." Challenges that Timothy took head on when mostly everyone turned away from or just pushed to the side.

"Tell me about it," Mann chuckled. Ducky grabbed his papers and headed over to his desk with her following. "There's a part of him I… I don't know, I mean, he just shut me out when we were together. I thought maybe it was Stephanie or their marriage…"

"They weren't married long."

"Fourteen months." He looked at her. "Top of my class in Interrogation."

"Remind me to ask for a highly qualified lawyer should I ever be interrogated by you." Which he felt was happening at the moment. The woman was trying to figure Jethro out, and it was going to be all for not. He wished he could tell her to stop and why it was a waste of time, but Jethro and Timothy's relationship was only open to their team and the director.

Mann shook her head. "I don't want to be another one of his mistakes, Ducky."

Oh dear. She didn't just think she had a chance to get back with Jethro but that she could marry him in the future. Poor girl.

"I know he's been married three times."

He glanced at her and those interrogation skills went off for her. "More than three times?"

"Perhaps I should get that lawyer now." Taking a deep breath, he answered. "Uh, divorced three times, married four."

"Jethro's married."

"Heavens no." Though he suspected that in a year or two Jethro could one day pop the question to Timothy. He started to walk away but Colonel Mann stopped him.

"Well, then, I don't… Oh," she gasped.

Ducky turned to her sadly. "His first wife, along with his only child."

"Oh my God… He-He named the boat "Kelly.""

"After his daughter. She was eight years old."

She shook her head. "What happened?"

He had already said too much. "I think you should ask Jethro that." Again he tried to walk away but again she stopped him. He really needed to work on strengthening his will to say no to people. "His wife witnessed a murder. She identified the shooter. He came after her."

"…What was her name?"

"Shannon."

This time he made it back to the autopsy table and Mann just followed him. He worked and they stayed in silence before she spoke up. "I want to make him happy Doctor Mallard."

"My dear girl, I think you should really t-"

The doors opened and Jethro walked in. "Results, Duck?"

Well, she'll figure it out eventually.

* * *

"So…you and Mann?"

"Yeah?"

Tim and Jethro sat in the kitchen, just finishing their dinner. Jethro had cooked while Tim had watched and they talked. Not about the case…until now. Tim's needed to ask the question ever since they were called to the murder scene and Tony told him about the relationship.

"You were together."

Jethro stared at him. "Yes Tim."

He nibbled his bottom lip before taking a sip of his wine. "Why'd it end?" he blurted.

The older man smirked before finishing his beer and grabbing the back of his neck, he pulled Tim over and kissed him. Gasping in surprise, Jethro slipped his tongue in and Tim could taste the beer, steak, and pure Jethro. When he moaned and tried to press closer, Jethro nipped his bottom lip and pulled back to look him in the eye. "Met a very green, wide eyed young man who wanted to be an agent and join the team. Green eyes that could pull off the kicked puppy look, a pouty bottom lip that drove a man of my age into wet dreams, and pale soft skin that has distracted me to no end since the day I met you."

Tim blushed, feeling said pale skin going red, and tried to look away but Jethro chuckled and held him still. "Jethro," he whined.

"Have wanted you for so damn long Timmy, and we're staying that way."

Quirking an eyebrow, he leaned closer, his lips brushing Jethro's. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," his lover growled and nipped his lip again. "You belong to me."

Tim nipped Jethro's bottom lip in return. "And you…belong to me."

Like an explosion, Jethro's eyes dilated wide, his nostrils flared, and Tim only had time to blink before he found himself dragged off his chair and into Jethro's lap. Jethro's lips locked on his and his tongue mapping his mouth. Tim groaned as he rolled his hips and felt the erection in Jethro's pants, and Jethro pulled his head back to groan and pull his hips closer.

"Jethro," he whimpered, "it's been…oh…a month."

"I know. I know Tim."

Tim looked down at Jethro and watching him grunt as Tim gave a hard roll of his lips, he crashed their lips together and started unbuckling Jethro's pants, pulling down the zipper and freeing his cock. He held the heavy cock in his hand and gave a stroke, feeling it pulse in his hand. Oh, his mouth just watered thinking about putting it in his mouth.

But Jethro was freeing him in return and all thoughts of getting on his knees flew out his mind when he felt that rough hand around his cock. "Je-Jethro," he stuttered as he stroked him. Jethro softly slapped his hand away and with his large hand, he wrapped it around both of them and started stroking, pumping them together.

His head fell forward to rest against Jethro's as he felt his orgasm coming. It's been so long since he's had a good one. And looking into Jethro's dark blue eyes as he stared at him with such hunger and need, he wasn't ashamed that it was coming so quickly. He could feel Jethro's cock pulsing right with him.

"Cum for me Tim."

Tim's hips flexed as his orgasm pulsed through him, shooting cum along with Jethro. They were such a mess, but he could really care less. "You belong to me?" he whispered as Jethro's clean fingers ran through his hair. His head turned into the caress and Tim almost purred.

"Yeah, yeah I do Tim."

* * *

Gibbs had a bit of a strut in his step as he went into work the next day. But who could blame him? He finally touched his Tim again and had a good orgasm, a few actually. They didn't have sex, just some good blowjobs and hand jobs. He was feeling good. Even seeing Hollis didn't lessen his mood, or the fact that his ex-wife number three and her boyfriend were involved with the case.

He watched Tim come in with the others and there was a skip in his step as well. He smirked as Tim beamed at him and his eyes seemed to light up the room in his happiness.

"Some one had a good night," Ziva commented as they put their bags down and sat at their desks.

"Go ahead Probie."

Tim blushed under the attention but he still continued to smile, even when Hollis showed up and they started working on the case. Jethro was feeling the high as well, but the only thing bugging him was how Hollis kept looking at him like she wanted to say something. It was starting to dampen his mood and just irritate him.

So when he finally had a moment alone, he steered her to the elevator and flipped the switch. "You gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What's bugging you?"

She looked nervous before asking, "How long were we together all those years ago?"

Shaking his head as this wasn't the time for this, he turned the elevator back on. But she switched it back off. Sighing, he answered, "Weeks."

"Months Jethro."

"Meaning many weeks." They had a case to do.

"We had shared a lot, right?"

"Yeah."

"Divorced three times," she said.

He turned back to her. "I told you that."

"Married four." He froze in more surprise than anything else. "You never told me about your first wife, Shannon. Or that you had a daughter, Kelly." Gibbs wasn't even that surprised that she had found out about them. "Why, Jethro? Why did you never tell me when we were together?"

Gibbs stared at his ex. He hated lies, but omitting certain things he was excellent at. He couldn't exactly tell her that he hadn't loved her enough to tell her about them. "They're dead. End of story. I've put it behind me." He had Tim, his future, ahead of him.

She nodded. "Have you?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I've moved on." And before she could ask anything else, he turned the elevator back on and they rode the rest of the way in silence before entering the bullpen to see Tim. Just seeing him, made him feel better even though Tim was doing the mundane job of looking through ATM footage.

"Hey Boss."

"You done looking through that footage?"

"Not yet."

"Keep at it, McGee." He turned to head out of the bullpen with Hollis when he saw Tony and Ziva coming back from talking to Reynolds' wife. But just as he reached the edge his name was called and he turned to see Stephanie and Jenny approaching. "Director."

All three women stood in front of him and he didn't stop to look back into the bullpen to see Timothy McGee, his lover, standing where he left him, a small smirk on his pouty lips as he watched.

Oh, that ass was getting punished the first chance he got. Finding amusement in this situation that no man should face. Hell, he wouldn't wish this on any man, criminal or saint.

Damn.

And he saw Tony and Ziva unashamedly watching them in amusement.

Jenny addressed Hollis. "Colonel, I was just reassuring Gibbs'…your witness that Agent Gibbs could separate himself from the personal aspects of this investigation."

"Well, I'll monitor him, closely, Director."

Jen smiled. "I'm sure you will."

Rolling his eyes, his lips quirked.

"Is that the look you're talking about?"

What the hell? He saw Stephanie talking to Jenny with her finger pointed at him and all three women turned to look at him. "Yeah, that's it."

"Hmm," Hollis hummed. "Yup, we've all seen that one."

"Well, Miss Flynn was just leaving, unless you need her for something."

No, he wanted her away. "No, no. She can go home."

"Uh…for now." And Hollis followed him as he went to Tony and Ziva to find out what they did. But not before looking into the bullpen to see Tim stared fixedly on the monitor, his lips twitching as if he was trying not to laugh. Yep, that ass was his.

"You find anything DiNozzo?"

"I bet you've never been happier to see me, boss." Well, yeah, but he wasn't going to admit it. Instead he gave Tony a look.

* * *

Finally, the case was over with, and Gibbs watched with satisfaction as Abby punched the guy in the nose. He was also proud of Tim. Without him they wouldn't have been able to arrest the cyber guy. He planned to congratulate and thank you when they left. He had invited Tim over again, but this time, they both knew he was spending the night.

They had already said goodbye to Hollis. And though it had been good to see her again, he enjoyed the fact that he didn't have his exes all over the place and Tim on the side watching.

Gibbs watched Tim's fingers dance across the keyboard as he typed his report and quickly turned his head away to look at the rest of the team to make sure they were working. And he saw both of his agents looking at him with amusement. He stared at them for them to get back to work and watched in satisfaction as they quickly did so. Yeah, they were whipped.

"Finish your reports and then go home."

"Alright," Tony grinned. "What day is it?"

"Thursday," Ziva supplied.

"Dog pile night!"

Gibbs shook his head with a small smile as he remembered some of the dog pile nights he's joined in. He hasn't joined all of them, but he's joined a few and he knew that Tony was a big grabby in his sleep. If Tony had been awake he would have head-slapped him for some of the positions he's woken to finding Tony in. But he had left Tony to wake up on his own and took pleasure in Tony's reactions. Especially one morning when they woke to find Tony laying across Abby and Ziva, his head on Tim's ass. He even cuddled up to it before Ziva and Abby's laughter had woken him up and he hopped out of the bed as if he had been burned.

"Count me out tonight guys." Tony and Ziva looked at Tim.

"What, why?" Tony whined.

"Are you going to miss McGee's tush to cuddle up to, Tony?"

"No!" And Tim and Ziva laughed at the blush that dusted Tony's cheeks. Even Gibbs didn't hide his chuckle on that one.

"What's so funny?" Abby asked as she showed up.

"DiNozzo's obsession with McGee's butt."

"Boss," Tony whined with a deeper blush that set off the other three off.

* * *

He got home to prepare dinner for his date with Tim. They both didn't want anything too much so Gibbs suggested sandwiches which Tim agreed to. Though his had more meat, the sandwiches were still really good. He set out Tim's wine and headed down to the basement to grab his bourbon when he heard movement. Looking through the door, he was surprised to find Hollis, in a dress with her hair down in waves, walking around his basement.

The hell?

She fiddled around with a CD case, the only one he had whereas the others were Tim's, and chuckled. "Jethro, you never cease to surprise me." She pressed play on the CD player. "Music."

Gibbs entered the basement silently and stood at the top step as he and Hollis listened to the piano playing. A small smile came to his lips as he listened, remembered how he felt listening to it the first time. How proud he was. Suddenly, the piano stopped and a little girl giggled. His baby.

"What do you think, Daddy? I came in second place!"

Shannon's own laughter came. "You would have been proud of her, Jethro."

"I miss you, Daddy. When you get home, I'll be really good at it, promise. I love you."

"A kiss for Daddy."

Giggling and the sounds of airborn kisses filled the basement before Kelly spoke. "I love you, Daddy… Love you."

"Bye, Jethro. We miss you."

Hollis stared and whispered sadly, "Oh Jethro," before her head tipped back. Gibbs could have made his presence known then, but he knew what was coming next, his second favorite part.

"Jethro," Tim's voice said, cutting through the silence and having Hollis look back at the CD player with a frown. "Happy Birthday. I know you're happy with just the tape, but I didn't want you losing your girls when the tape went bad from listening so much. And you know me, prepared for everything. So I have more ready in case this too gets ruined or destroyed. I love you Jethro, and...thank you for loving me enough to share with me Shannon and Kelly. See you later."

Gibbs took a step down, purposely stepping where it would squeak. Sure enough, it did and Hollis looked up. "J-Jethro."

"What are you doing here, Hollis?"

"I wanted to come see you but you weren't home yet. Figured I'd let myself in since the door's always unlocked."

"What'd you want?" He finished walking down the stairs and leaned against the railing.

"I..." She swallowed and looked back at CD player before looking back at him. "I thought we could, I don't know, have dinner and talk about possibly getting together. But I can see that won't happen."

He shook his head negatively and watched her look away. Sighing, he motioned for her to come over and gave her a hug. "Sorry."

She gave a watery chuckle. "Sign of weakness Jethro."

"Yeah, well, I'm learning there are times that rule doesn't count."

"No doubt from McGee."

Gibbs nodded as he remembered the few times he's apologized to Tim. They looked up when they heard the door open upstairs and looked back at each other.

"Seems like it's my time to leave." They started walking upstairs and Gibbs smiled as he listened to Tim talk.

"Jethro! Where are you? I swear to God I'm going to strangle Tony one of these days. Seriously, I love the guy like a brother but for once I would love for him to shut up. Though, watching the "Great DiNozzo" blush every time Ziva and Abby brought up the time he was cuddling my butt was beyond amusing."

They walked through the door and watched Tim walking around the kitchen, getting things together, talking without noticing them. Gibbs smirked when Hollis raised an eyebrow in question at the cuddling Tim's butt comment.

"And don't think I don't know that you were awake way before us and knew about Tony's position. Why you let Tony's head near my ass, and stay there until we woke up, I will never know."

Hollis leaned closer. "He's quite feisty when he's comfortable."

Gibbs smirked as he watched his lover still going and felt a warmth fill him. Not only in his heart but in his cock also. Really, the way Tim was going Gibbs would have him pinned to the table soon. He cleared his throat and watched Tim turn around and jump in surprise when seeing Hollis.

"Oh. Uh, hello Colonel Mann. Um..." he frowned, "what are you doing here?"

She gave Tim a reassuring smile. "Just wanted to talk to Jethro about something."

Tim's eyes took in Hollis' appearance and Gibbs knew Tim saw what she wanted to talk about. His eyes hardened a bit before they cleared. "Huh."

"I'm just going to go, and don't worry about showing me the door. Jethro," she nodded, "McGee." And they watched her leave the kitchen and out the front door.

"Didn't know she was here till I went down to get my bourbon." He stared at his hands and realized he still didn't have it. "Be right back."

"Jethro."

He turned back to face Tim. "Yeah?"

"I..." He licked his lips and took a deep breath. "Iwanttobeinsideyoutonight."

Gibbs frowned. "What?"

"I want to be inside you tonight."

He stared at Tim's nervous face, he could literally see him shaking. Gibbs walked away from the basement door to stand in front of Tim and cupped his gentle cheek. "You want to top."

"Yeah," Tim whispered as his head nodded, looking like a bobblehead.

Pressing his lips to Tim's in a gentle kiss, he held Tim to him before pulling back and rubbing his thumb over Tim's slightly wet pouty bottom lip. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, thank you Jethro."

"Love you, Timmy."

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know, probably not where you wanted me to stop it but I'm not exactly ready to do a bottom!Gibbs sex scene yet. I can barely read through one since I'm a firm believer of Tim as a bottom. But, someone suggested it in a review on one of the past stories in the series and though I pushed it aside at first, I've been thinking about it a lot lately. And they had a point. It's sort of a way for Gibbs to show that he loves Tim and he truly trusts him to take care of him.**

**Maybe I'll do one in a flashback or just finally do a sex scene in the next one. But not in this one. Got to get my mind ready to do it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated. **


End file.
